The Demon Egg
by BlackRose629
Summary: Summary is in the story...this is a OC fanfiction...Please read and review, but if you just want to say my Fanfic is a marysue then keep it to yourself. Because I like writing with fan characters and I like it when others do it... AbeXOC
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Diana Martin is an persona (OC) of Myself; The story is set after the 2nd Hellboy movie… Diana isn't what most people would call normal. She her powers make her different; But, She likes to be different. She soon discovers that what did her different maybe more trouble then she can handle. After being Kidnapped; Will Diana find a way to control her powers? Or will someone help her to understand them better. Please Read & Review again please don't be mean in the review...and again if you have a problem with fan characters keep it to yourself I myself like when people write OCs in fan fictions makes it different from the shows... Rated M for Language, Blood/Gore, and sexual content

**Prologue**

Dark clouds surrounded the sky covering the setting sun rain drops beginning to fall. Uncommon weather for Florida; Few people stood at a cross walk waiting for their time to move across. Among these people stood a girl listening to her music player; the song "Coming Undone" by Korn played in her head set. She was on her way home from spending a few hours at a Video game store near her home. The street light changed to red; she followed the other people across. Once she reached an elementary school she pulled out her umbrella from the backpack. A waiting the up a coming rain; Walking to the back of the school she grabbed her cell phone to see the time and to call her mom. Seeing that the time was 6:30 pm; she dialed her mother's cell number. Leaning against a wall she await for her mother to pick up. The phone started to ring; suddenly dark puffs of smoke appeared people stepping from them and before she could even gasp a blindfold was put over eyes; knocking her glasses to the ground.

Cell Phone- "Hello………Hello? Diana? Honey, you there?"

--

Diana slowly awake to darkness; she felt the presser of a metal blindfold on her face. All she could hear were different foot steps going around the room. By what she could feel; she was tied down to chair. Moving her fingers to feel what was holding her down. Her fingers felt the roughness of robes on her base of her hands. Understanding that was no way of escape she started to panic. Moving in different directions in her terrified panic; the different foot steps stopped she suddenly felt a hands touch her shoulders.

????- It seems our Queen has awakened from her slumber…

Diana- what's going on?! What do you want with me?!!!!

????- Please my queen; try to remain calm.

Diana- CALM! How can I be! Y-You kidnapped me!

????- But, for good reason my queen…

Diana- Why do keep calling me your queen!!!

????- All in due time; now we that our Queen has awaken bring the egg! **The sounds of cheers filled the room as the man thanked someone. He leaned down to whisper next to Diana's ear.** Now please do not resist…

Diana- what if I do…

????- Please my Queen it would be a shame to lose a valuable human like yourself… but, if we must; we will devour you…

Diana- De…devour?!

????- yes, how we love the taste of human… But, not to worry; I have made it clear to the others that you are not to be harmed… now, if you please open your mouth…

Diana- …

????- **a growling came from his throat.** you're trying my patients, Diana. ***Diana's eyes widen under the blindfold and her eyebrows row up in surprise. Seeing her reaction; he smiled.*** we know a lot more just then just your name… we been watching you for quite some time. We even know about your special talents…

Diana- …

????- **sighs** If I must…

He grabbed her arm and squeezed awaiting her to shriek in pain. Her lips trembled. She knew what he was trying to do; so she tried her best not to scream.

????- Diana, I know your lack of tolerates to pain… Open your mouth or I will break it!

She begin whimper has his grip tighten; the unexpected sound of crooking was her limit she let out a corking scream of "STO-" before she could finish the word a small round object was push into her mouth.

????- do not chew; just shallow… it will go down…

The object felt soft in her mouth it seem to be the size of a golf ball. He gave her an impatient squeeze and she quickly shallow it not wanting to be harmed again. He smiled down at her and patted her head.

????- That's a good girl…


	2. Chapter 1: The Host Mother

**Chapter 1: The Host Mother**

The day was like any other at the B.P.R.D.; the different was that their main agents were preparing their self to be leaving. It had be an almost a 2 months since the fight with the golden army. Hellboy and Liz were packing their things as was Abe. Manning went nonstop about how they could never function in the real world; but they just ignored him they couldn't forgave him or the B.P.R.D. for abandoning Hellboy in his hour of need. Forcing Liz, Abe, and Johann to go behind their backs to save Hellboy; Hellboy carrying a few boxes in his hands walked into the main hallway followed by Manning. Manning starting on his thousandth rant about them leaving; Hellboy rolling his eyes. He was get sick of this fast; They were half way down the hall when Manning's phone began to ring. Still following hellboy he answered it; After a few "yes" and "okay" he closed the phone. With hard look at hellboy he turns around walked in the direction of Abe's room.

Hellboy- nice talking with a manning! We should do this again sometime!

Turning at the corner Manning mumbled the words "smart ass" under his breath. Entering Abe's room music of Beethoven filled the room Manning seeing Abe standing in front of an open box reading a book.

Manning- Abe…

Looking up at the sound his name catching sight of manning he went by to his book. Manning hating that he was being an ignored again; he tried for a second time.

Manning- Abe… **Abe sighed he hated to be rube. Even thou he had the right to. He turned to look at Manning.** Abe, we need your help…

Abe- I'm sorry, but I am no longer agent manning. No matter of pleading will change mine or the oth--

Manning- Abe, please…

Abe- **sighs again** what do you need from me; Manning?

Manning- We need your and Hellboy's help with this girl we brought in;

Abe- Manning; I do not believe Hellboy will tolerant anything that deals with you or the B.P.R.D. after wha-

Manning- I understand why you and the others are upset. But…

Abe- Upset?!! Manning we not upset; we're furious!!!

Manning- Fine, okay; But, Abe I really need him and you for this please, I'm begging!!!

Abe- **sighs again** I'll try…

Manning- thank you, Abe; I do appreciate…

Abe- …

Manning- I'll be waiting in the interrogation room.

--

In a small white room Diana sat in a black chair in the back of a black table. The table faced a one way window; she couldn't see though it but they could see her. Her clothes were torn in different parts. Her brown hair matted with some dirt. A small bulge pushed under large shirt. Her arms laid over it; dark bags under her eyes showed her lack of sleep. She looked down not saying a word. On the other side of the window stood Manning with 3 other agents; He watched Diana as Abe, Liz, and Hellboy walked in. Hellboy took one look at Diana and razed brow in confusion.

Hellboy- You taking the homeless now Manning?

Manning- She's not a homeless person, Hellboy…

Liz- What is this about Manning… We're not part of th-

Manning- I know that! Please make exception for this one… She won't talk to us and when we even try to near her she pushes us away…

Hellboy- that little thing? She looks to weak to move out of her sit…

Manning- I wouldn't count her short, red…

Abe- If she didn't speak to anyone; why let her go?

Manning- It's not that simple; she was detected with a something not human… but with the DNA simple; we were able to get shows she is human.

Hellboy- **huffs** Yeah, okay… Come on Liz; Abe, we don't have time for this crap…

Liz- Is she pregnant?

Abe- It would seem so; but the position of where the infant is troubling me…

Liz- what mean Abe?

Abe- With Human infants should be under the abdomen. It gives the impression to over or in her stomach.

Manning- what?!

Hellboy- Oh good, so now this place is taking in pregnant teens oh, how nice…

Liz- Red!

Hellboy- come on, this has nothing do with us! They just bought this brat here in a sad try to keep us here!

Abe- even if so; I think I'll go in and speak with her for a moment.

Manning- yes! And if she didn't say anything; do that thing with your hands…

Abe- um…yes… the thing with my hands…

Manning- and be careful she's already knocked out 2 others who tried to talk to her…

Hellboy- **groans** Oh please… I'll get what you want out of her…

Liz- Red! Wai-

It was too late he walked in to the room and closed the door behind. Diana didn't react to Hellboy walking in the room. She continued to look down at the table. Manning and the other 3 agents watch worriedly as Hellboy walked closer to her but after a few minutes of uneventful movement from Diana they sighed in relief.

Hellboy- hey…

Diana looked up for a second then back to the table. He wasn't one for patients and being ignored wasn't some of the things he could tolerate. But he tried his best to hold back his anger; hitting a pregnant girl wouldn't be one of his best ideas. A growl came from his throat which made Diana tremble a little as she touched her left arm. That surprised him; the sounded scared her but his appearance didn't draw a reaction from her.

Diana- **clears her throat.** W-What do you want…

Hellboy- look kid yo-

Diana- I'm not a kid… I'm 19 I'll be 20 in May…

Hellboy- yeah, whatever…

Manning- T-Their talking?! This is good… Now, on condition that he doesn't upset or get to close to her; he'll be fine.

Liz- **narrows her eyes at him.** Manning, what exactly does she do you the an-

But, before Liz could finish her question a loud crash came from the interrogation room. Quickly looking to the room everything looked fine. Liz walked in and out of sight of the windows was a large hole with a pair of legs hanging out. Gasping Liz ran over to the wall; Hellboy was alright no real damage. The only thing that really got was the wall.

Liz- You okay?

Hellboy- I'm fine…

Diana- I'm sorry; but you're lucky I don't have my glasses or you'd be half way across the building by on…

Hellboy- Grr!! Why you little bra-

Liz- Don't red! **Peering at Diana. She walked slowly to her.** I can understand you're annoyed by all those people coming and bother you. But, that didn't give you the right to throw people or whatever did in to walls.

Diana stood up from her chair to face Liz. Hellboy quickly moved Liz behind him protectively. Squinting her eyes to see Liz better she began to speak.

Diana- Look, I didn't ask to be taken here!!! I was just minding my only business when these **point at the window** people come out no where and knock me out and toss me in this GOD DAMN ROOM!!! Asking me question about what am doing in this area and things like that! I just want to go home. **Turns around and continues to rant.** my mother must be worried sick about me! Who knows how long I have been missing.

Liz & Hellboy- Missing?

Diana- I knapped by these things… Keep on calling me their queen. It was a nightmare;

Hellboy- **looks at bulge under her shirt.** How did you get pregnant?

Liz- Red!

She slaps his left arm; He rolls his eyes as if to say "oh yeah that hurt." But, after HB asked his question; Diana looked sadly down at her belly as she began to rub it softly.

Diana- I was forced to swallow an egg…

Hellboy- An egg?

Diana- Yeah, I think few days after swallowing it; this bulge appeared.

Liz- your not sure how long it was?

Diana- no, I had to be blindfold and ties up at all times.

Liz- how did you get away.

Diana- every time I was sure I was alone; I would move my writhes around till eventually the robes the came louse. Once I had my chance I left. It was a little hard to look out for them. Since I'm near sighted; But I made it to think was a park or something. After that **points to the window again** those jerk showed up…

Liz- wow…

Hellboy- your luck must suck…

Diana- **sighs sadly** for the must part; yeah… So may please! PLEASE can I call my mom she has to know I'm alright…

Liz- here…

Both Diana and Liz smile at each as Liz gives the cell phone. Diana starts to dial the number when a voice came from an intercom.

Manning- What are you doing! Take that phone away from her.

Liz- what?! Why?

Manning- how do you know she's not lying!!!

Diana- **turns to peer at the windows.** you know I can hear right…?

She turns back around and mumbled "Dumb Ass…" while she waited for her mom to pick up her cell phone. Hellboy laughed a little to himself; Diana smiled to herself at his reaction. The phone ring a couple of times then went to voice. "This is Raquel please a message after the beep…" The sound of her mother recorded voice made tears form and fall down her cheeks.

Liz- hon, you alright

Diana- **sniffs** Yeah, I'm fine… **the beep sounded so she started her message** Mom, its Diana! I'm okay; I'm safe! I'm going to call the house **laughs** S-So you better pick up!

She hangs up and dials her home phone. As she waits for someone to pick up the phone; Manning opens the door to the room. Followed by waving at Hellboy and Liz to get their attention; they look at him second then walk in to the other room.

Hellboy- what is it?

Manning- We can't possibly let her leave?!

Hellboy- Why not?!

Manning- The egg?!

Hellboy- huh?

Liz- can't we just remove it?

Manning- even if we could; what going to make those whatever took her from doing it again…

Hellboy- just go and catch the damn things?!

Manning- it's not that easy or did you forget I'm out 4 agents?!

Liz- That's your own Damn fault; Manning…

Manning- Okay, I get it; I fucked up… But till I get new agents that hand this case she stays here!

A knocking sound came from the window; they look to see a tear full buy grinning Diana. Hellboy chuckled and look at Manning.

Hellboy- Have fun tell Manning… Come on Liz…

Liz- …

Hellboy- Liz?

Liz- Hellboy, I…

Hellboy- Oh, heck no… No! We quit! We're finally free and you go back this crap?!

Liz- We'll help her then after that we can leave this place for good. I promise…

Hellboy- What?! **looks at Abe** Abe you think I'm right?

Abe- …

Hellboy- aw, hell not you too?!

Abe- I'm sorry Hellboy; She needs us… And I intend to help her!

Hellboy- **sighs** Okay I give up… Fine! I'll help too… I'll call Johann see if he is game for this crap…

Hellboy, Liz, and Abe headed to leave the room. Hellboy patted Manning's should as he said "Good luck… Your goin' need it…" Manning look scared at of his whit's at the still grinning Diana.

Abe- Once you're finished; have her meet me in my room. So I can give an examination… **starts to walk in the direction of the door.** Just hope she's calm when she gets there.

Once they reached the main hallway; There was a loud "WHAT?!!!" followed by a crashing and the sounds of shattering glass. Hellboy looked at Abe and Liz.

Hellboy- I'd hate to be him right now…

Liz- I hope they're okay…

Abe- **sighs** I have to examination that later…

Hellboy- **starts walk again** I knew we should just left when had the chance…


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Abraham Sapien

**Chapter 2: Meeting Abraham Sapien**

Manning looked worriedly at the wreckage; after He told Diana that she had to stay here for a while. Her react wasn't good; subsequently resulting in Diana making the table and chair; what Manning thought looked like fly right into the window in front of her; Following with the whole mess of the investigation room and a very mad looking Diana.

Manning- Please, Miss… You have to understand if you leave it may in danger you and your family!

Diana- Grrr!!! How! How can you just keep me here! With out even asking me!

Manning- Miss…

Diana- My name is Diana! Sir!

Manning- **sighs** Diana, I'm sorry. But, please you have to realize; we're doing this for your safety…

Diana- **Tears formed in her eyes.** B-But, This isn't fair…

Manning- **looks a little uncomfortable.** Um…

Diana- **strokes her tears away.** Fine; Whatever I'll stay… But you have to let me see my family!

Manning- ah! Um… well All right; I'll arrange a meeting.

Diana- …thanks… *looks around the room.* I'm sorry;

Manning- it's okay; I'll get some people to clean this up. Nevertheless Please Diana you need to try and control your…powers.

Diana- yeah, okay…

Manning- Now, I'll take care of your living matters; if you're up to it would you please meet with our restricted physician. Abraham Sapien.

Diana- **rows an eyebrow.** Abraham Sapien?

Once Manning told her where to go; she left and began to walk to Abe's room. She walked for a little while and found herself in the presence of the most remarkable set of golden double doors she had ever seen. The marvelous details of the doors and the overall impressiveness of them seemed to beckon her to open them; peeking her curiosity at what maybe inside.

Her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly next into a large smile at the largeness of the room, it was so classy and impressive, with massive book shelves. It was certainly something she never expected to see in a place like this. The room filled with boxes, decks, tables, chairs, a few books still in their shelves, and a large tank filled with water. Diana continued to walk into the room; as the door closed behind her. She looked over the room seeing that no was there.

Diana- I guess he's not here…

She sighed in addition sitting in a near by chair. She watched the large tank as she rubbed the bugle under her shirt. A sad smile went across her face; as she continued to rub. She strolled slowly to a bookcase and gently outlines the spine of a book with her finger, reading the fine lettering on it. It was a book about all stories and poems of Edgar Allan Poe. The creator of one of her favorite poems "The raven"; She was so absorbed with the books that she didn't pay much attention the large tank of water that took up most of the other side of the room. Also not paying much attention to its inhabitant; until she heard sounds of movement come from the tank. Diana looked up in surprise but saw nothing; she row eyebrow. She moved over to the tank; she looked inside just seeing water. She peered closer glass pressing her hands on the glass.

???- So you like to read?

Diana- hm? **still having her hands on to glass; she looked around room and saw no one.** W-Who said that?

She heard the sound of movement come from the water again. At the same time as a man swam up to her. Diana jumped back in surprise; as the man smiled at her. He was thin with light blue skin; Different dark blue markings covered his body from head to toe. It also seemed that he had gills on both sides of his neck. He tilted his head to the side, amused.

???- I'm sorry; did I scare you?

Diana- Oh, no you didn't scare me; just surprised me a little.

???- Nonetheless I do apologize.

He swam a little closer along with pushing his hands on to the glass wall that separated them. She smiled as she walked back closer to the tank.

Diana- So what's your name?

Abe- Abraham Sapien; Please call me Abe.

Diana- Abraham Sapien…

Abe- It's strange; I never was fond of it.

Diana- Oh! So you're the doctor?

Abe- Yes, and you're the girl who some how fling my large friend in a wall. **he laughed**

Diana- oh, um… you saw that?

Abe- well I wasn't looking at the time it happened; but I saw the end result. How did you perform this action?

Diana- huh? Oh, you mean move the red guy?

Abe- Yes…

Diana- well, I'm still new with my powers; but I think it's call Telepathy or something like that. The only things I can do so far are read minds and moving things with my mind.

Abe- hm.. Telepathy… I'm a kind of the same as you… Oh, I'm sorry I didn't ask what your name was…

Diana- Oh its al right…

Abe- nevertheless; that was rude of me. I am sorry; if you will please give me the honor of knowing your name.

Diana- **giggles** Diana.

Abe- Well, I'm very pleased to meet you; Diana.

Diana- **laughs softly** thank you; it nice to meet someone so polite here.

Abe- why; thank you.

Abe swam a little away from the glass and bent forward in a bow. Diana laughed again in addition she grabbed the sides of her large shirt and kneed down in a curtsy. He swam back closer to the glass. They looked and smiled at each other for second then laughed.

Diana- **smiles** so you're like me?

Abe- in a way; Yes…

Diana- if you don't mind me asking; what can you do?

Abe- **smiles back at her** I don't mind at all; well I can do lots of different things. Let's see I am an amphibian which means I can survive underwater. I'm an excellent gun marksman, and I'm formidable in hand-to-hand combatant. I'm highly intelligence, telepathy, and psychometric. I also possess superhuman toughness, having survived numerous wounds that would be normally fatal to humans.

Diana- Wow.

Abe- As for my Telepathic abilities they mainly come from my hands.

Diana- your hands?

Abe- indeed; I'm able to sense many different things with my hands. I'm able to not only read a person's mind but also uncover information about the person and what is happening in a room. But with those actions I must have physical contact.

Diana- Neato; what else can your hand do?

Abe- hm… Oh, as I said before am a psychometric which means I can sense what is in a room if I am not able to see it. I can also see the past, present and future; by touching an object that maybe able to show me.

Diana- that's so cool. Must be fun being able to see the future.

Abe- At times it can be. So how good are at using your abilities?

Diana- hm… well I'm not very good at reading minds I can only read 2 minds at most at the same time; I have to be focused and be looking at them to be capable of reading their mind. It's kind of the same with moving and lift things. I don't to focus very much but have to be able to see it.

Abe- Is that how you knocked out those people. They got to close and you tossed them away.

Diana- yeah, I lost my glasses when I was kidnapped. So it's hard for me to see thing if they are to far away.

Abe- So you need to see to using your powers?

Diana- yes; that how those men were able to get me so easily. They blindfolded.

Abe- I'm sounds frightening.

Diana- it was; I'm also able to use that part of my powers to do other things. But it's rather hard to explain. I'll have to show you some time.

Abe- Alright; Well now that you're here let's get started with your examination.


End file.
